Chasing Stars
by Noa Noble Cozart
Summary: Season 4 but if The Master didn't die and came to The TARDIS -Might be M rated for later chapters-
1. Last of the Time Lords

They were standing on the Valiant at 08:02.  
>Everything was finally back to normal, well... as normal as The Doctor's life can be.<br>"You still haven't answered the question, what happens to me?"  
>Right.<br>He hasn't really thought what he would do with The Master. He was a little busy, you know, saving the earth and stuff.  
>Oh well.<br>"You're my responsibility from now on, the only Time Lord left in existence."  
>Jack tried to tell him he shouldn't do that, that The Master was too dangerous, but he just wouldn't listen.<br>After all those years of loneliness and misery he finally got his friend back.  
>"It's time to change, maybe I've been wondering for too long, now I've got someone to care for."<br>The Doctor and The Master, in the TARDIS, just like it should be.  
>But then he heard a gunshot.<br>He looked at The Master first  
>Nothing, maybe a little shock on his face but beside that, nothing.<br>Then at Martha, nothing there too.  
>Jack.<br>He was lying on the floor, dead.  
>Of course, everyone in the room knew he couldn't die, but it wasn't the point at the time.<br>Lucy shot the gun, she was gonna hurt The Master.  
>Jack jumped in front of the gun to protect The Master.<br>Maybe he somehow forgave The Master, or maybe he knew how much it would hurt The Doctor if The Master died.  
>He looked at The Master again but he was looking on the floor.<br>He took him to The TARDIS and chained him there.  
>Time to say goodbye to Jack and Martha.<br>"The Face of Boe they called me."  
>Maybe a little shock is exactly what he needed.<p> 


	2. In The TARDIS

"So what are you going to do about me then?" After about 30 minutes of silence The Master finally asked what is probably the most important question (except, you know, doctor who).  
>"I need to know that I can trust you so I can unchain you, but I don't know if I can" He knows that The Master is his childhood friend, of course he knows that, but how can he trust the man who killed millions for fun and tortured his friends? Believe me he wanted to trust The Master, wanted that more than almost anything else, but he can't take risks. Not right now.<br>"I don't need your trust, never needed it in the first place." Always so stubborn. The Master was looking on the floor, his pride didn't let him to look at The Doctor.  
>"Master" He looked at him, so desperate to have his friend back because having him <em>alive<em> in The TARDIS is not like having him here and talking to him just like the good old times. "Please look at me." But of course is didn't work, The Master kept staring at the floor.  
>"What do you want?" Suddenly he snapped and scared The Doctor a little bit. What did he want? He wanted so many things he didn't know how to answer this question, so many answers were running through his head like little Daleks who are trying to catch a mouse... wait what? Now he has definitely lost it. "I want things to be like in the good old days, back on Gallifrey when we were kids, just running through the fields like nothing in the world mattered but us, right there, right then." It's not like he lied or anything, he just wasn't intending to say it that way. The Master was looking at him. At first it looked like he was trying to find the right words that would make The Doctor trust him, but then his face became unreadable, just like always.<br>"Nothing can be back like in _the good old days_, Gallifrey's gone and so is everyone we knew. You want us to run in the fields like we're the only ones well guess what, we are the only ones. Nothing can ever be the same and you know it and just don't want to live with it because you feel like it's your fault." The Doctor looked at him, shocked.  
>The Master took a deep breath and continued talking, this time quieter. "It's not your fault." He sighed. "You had nothing else to do, even I know that and I'm the man who <em>killed people for fun<em>."  
>The Doctor just stared at The Master for what felt like years but was probably 5 seconds. He took a step toward The Master.<br>The Master was afraid of what's about to come and his face definitely showed that.  
>The Doctor was getting closer and closer to The Master. When they were barely centimeter apart The Doctor looked at him and unchained him with his sonic screwdriver.<br>They looked at each other but The Master broke the stare and looked at the floor again.  
>"Tell me about your adventures."<br>What?  
>"My adventures?" Why did The Master wanted to hear about his adventures? Was everything alright with him?<br>"Yes your adventures, right from after the time war, all the companions you had and where and when you visited."  
>The Doctor had no clue why The Master wanted to hear about it but he didn't complain, it's the first time anyone wanted to hear about his stories.<br>"Well, I was in my previous regeneration when I met Rose." Rose. Only the name gave him shivers. "We traveled to so many places and so many times. The end of earth and World War 2, which is where I met Jack actually." He had this very stupid smile on his face that made The Master shiver. "The story of why I regenerated is, well, kind of long and not very interesting but then I regenerated into this body." The Master giggled at The Doctor's excitement.  
>He told him the rest of the stories, all his and Rose's adventures, how he lost her, the sudden bride in The TARDIS, and Martha. The Master had a weird face, like he was feeling sorry for The Doctor.<br>"You loved her didn't you?" He knew he was talking bout Rose. Did he want to answer that question? Not really. Will he answer that question? Probably.  
>"Yes." Was all that he could say.<br>And then the unexpected happened.  
>The Master, he was hugging The Doctor.<br>As soon as he realized that this was really happening The Doctor hugged him back.  
>And in that moment, nothing mattered, but the two of them.<p> 


	3. Voyage of the Damned

They were hugging for about five minutes until The Master finally spoke.  
>"Doctor?"<br>"Hmm?" It seemed like The Doctor was enjoying this hug way too much, but after all, the person he was hugging was his old times friend whom until few days ago (well… a year and a few days ago) he was sure to be dead.  
>"Can you please let go?" It was hard not to notice how uncomfortable The Master must have felt, hugging someone who has been your best friend and now is your worst enemy and you are kind of his prisoner isn't exactly something you do on a daily basis.<br>"Oh yeah sorry" The Doctor let go of the hug.  
>He was looking at The Master but The Master was looking at the floor. He wondered why The Master always kept looking at the floor.<br>Maybe he was ashamed of himself, _The Great Big Master _is now trapped inside a box, without any way of escaping.  
>The Doctor noticed how uncomfortable this situation is and decided to put The TARDIS shields down.<br>Suddenly, The TARDIS was shaking and he and The Master were trying to hold onto something.  
>When The TARDIS finally relaxed The Master spoke, with an angry but very confused tone.<br>"What the hell was that?!" He was screaming but The Doctor didn't notice, he was looking at the huge ship head that was now inside their – I mean his – TARDIS.  
>"And what the hell is this?!" The Master was still screaming and The Doctor still didn't notice him because now he was staring at a piece from the ship. On the piece was written one word, one single word that made The Doctor freez.<br>"Doctor? What happened?" After noticing The Doctor's face The Master was less angry and more worried, although he didn't want The Doctor to know that.  
>The Master moved a little and looked at what The Doctor was looking at.<br>"What?!" Titanic. It said Titanic.  
>They both looked at each other, first with shock on their faces but then with smiles so big you could put an entire Dalek fleet in there. Well… maybe not. But they were smiling because they knew, that now, they're gonna have one hell of an adventure.<p>

* * *

><p>Once The Doctor fixed the shields (After earning a few screams from The Master for his stupidity) they parked The TARDIS inside the Titanic and got out.<br>They opened the door and saw tons of men and women, dancing and laughing.  
>Not even 10 minutes pasted and The Doctor was already talking to one of the waitresses.<br>Astrid was her name.  
>The Master was getting very very bored and wanted to do something.<br>He was starting to walk toward the exit when The Doctor saw him, he stopped talking with Astrid so he can get The Master before he left. He grabbed The Master's arm "And where do you think you're going mister?"  
>"I'm bored, I need to do something or I'll freak out" We all know how freaky The Master can be.<br>"Sorry Master, but I can't let you out of my sight, you're too dangerous" The Doctor looked at The Master with plead in his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, this time The Master would do as told and just stay there and won't make any troubles at all.  
>Well… a man can dream you know.<br>The Master looked at another direction, suddenly, he saw the waitress The Doctor was talking with looking at them.  
>Well… more like looking at The Doctor but still.<br>As soon as she saw him looking at her she went back into the crowd.  
>"I suppose I can stay here and be by your side <em>all night<em>, or, I can go and have fun while you continue flirting with your little girlfriend over there"  
>The Doctor looked toward the crowd trying to find Astrid but failed, he then looked at The Master and sighed. He let go of his arm but caught him again when he started walking.<br>"If anything happens, no matter how small, I will know that it's you and trust me you **will** regret it" He gave him a final look and finally let go.  
>The Master walked deeper inside the ship investigating while The Doctor found Astrid again.<br>He kept walking until he reached the control room.  
>" Excuse me sir what are you doing here?" One of the two men standing in the room asked. He was old while the other one was much younger.<br>"I'm taking over your ship" His tone was serious like this was a very casual thing to say.  
>"You're what?!"<br>"Like I said, I'm taking over-" He aimed his laser screwdriver at the man and fired "- your ship"  
>The Master was happy he stole his laser screwdriver from The Doctor without him even noticing.<br>He looked at the younger man and aimed the laser at him but he was running so fast that by the time The Master fired he was out of the room.  
>"Coward" The Master hated coward, although he was one himself, running from the time war to the end of the universe just so they won't find him.<br>Maybe he could run from the Time Lords but not from The Doctor.  
>He looked at the ship's controls.<br>So many things to do but so little time.  
>It wasn't The Master who was making the decisions right now, no.<br>It was The Master's anger.  
>He was still angry.<br>About earth, which he once ruled as their lord and master.  
>About The Doctor, who toke him from his powerful position to this humiliation.<br>And about himself, because he can't do anything without The Doctor's approval.  
>He held the ship's wheel in his hands and finally took control.<br>New destination: planet earth.  
>Oh yes, he was going to let this ship hit earth and kill every stinking human on it.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor was laughing and having fun with Astrid when a young man ran into the crowd seeking help.<br>Nobody wanted to help him, well… nobody but The Doctor.  
>"Excuse me sir, something happened?"<br>Alonso was shaking with fear on his face "There… there is a man in the control room, he killed the captain and said he is taking over the ship" Suddenly, the whole ship was shaking and all the people were screaming.  
>The Doctor knew this man was talking about The Master "I've got to go find him.<br>He started running toward the control room when he noticed Astrid running with him "No-" He stopped her by putting his hand in front of her face "-you're not coming with me, it's too dangerous" She was about to say something but The Doctor was already far away.  
>He found The Master in the control room and punched him in his face so The Master fell on the floor.<br>"What do you think you're doing?!" The Doctor screamed at The Master and took control on the wheel and changed the ship's destination into the one who wouldn't kill earth.  
>The Master would have fought The Doctor but he can tell when he has lost a fight.<br>After The Doctor saved the ship he dragged The Master by the arm and pushed him into The TARDIS.  
>"Doctor" Astrid called him with this face that begged him to stay but The Doctor just couldn't.<br>"I'm sorry" He walked into The TARDIS and dematerialized.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was screaming at The Master, he warned him about doing things like that but The Master just wouldn't listen.<br>The Master's nose was still bleeding from the punch The Doctor gave him, he looked at him with big eyes hoping The Doctor would help his nose but The Doctor was to angry to care.  
>He took The Master by the arm again and dragged and pushed him into his bedroom locking him there.<br>"Let me out! Doctor! Let me out!" The Master was screaming and banging on the door but The Doctor didn't care, what The Master did was horrible and he needed to learn his lesson.  
>"Not until you realize how bad the things you did are" He was calmer by now, but still quite angry.<br>He walked to his own bedroom and fell on the bed.  
>After a few minutes he finally fell asleep.<br>It had been a long day.


End file.
